modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6552
17 kwietnia 2013 24 lutego 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6551. « 6552. » 6553. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Maya przybywa do biura Ricka, który żartobliwie dokucza przyjaciółce, nazywając ją "kolejną kandydatką do przesłuchania". Oboje wybuchają śmiechem, po czym Rick wpada na pewien pomysł. Opowiada Mai jej własną historię, po czym oznajmia, że jest ona właśnie tym, o czym jest kolekcja "Hope for the Future". thumb|300px|Pamela znajduje kompromitujące zdjęcie CarolineW korytarzu firmy Forresterów, Caroline skarży się Pam na temat jej niezaktualizowanej strony internetowej. Sekretarka łączy się z siecią, po czym zaczyna wyśmiewać się ze zdjęcia Spencerówny, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Caroline zerka na kobietę ze zdumieniem, po czym rzuca okiem w laptop i wstrzymuje oddech na widok wspólnego zdjęcia z "Herculesem". Oburzona Spencerówna nie może uwierzyć, że Mark ukradł jej pieniądze, a teraz publikuje kompromitujące ją zdjęcie. Dziewczyna prosi Pamelę, aby usunęła obrazek. Nagle dziewczyna słyszy śmiech dobiegający z gabinetu Ricka. thumb|300px|left|Caroline wyśmiewa MayęKiedy udaje się do biura ukochanego, widzi go w towarzystwie Mai. Rick oznajmia swojej partnerce, że od teraz Maya będzie dla nich pracować. Caroline zastanawia się, jak młoda Avant oczyściła się z kryminalnej przeszłości, by teraz "pracować w szwalni" bez wymaganych umiejętności. Rick wyjaśnia, że Maya będzie współpracować głównie z Hope, jako jedna z głównych modelek kolekcji "Hope for the Future". Zaskoczona Caroline zastanawia się, czy Rick chce, aby ich klienci "aspirowali do więzienia". „To koszmar PR!”, uważa córka Karen. Gdy Rick zostaje wezwany na telekonferencję, Caroline oznajmia Mai, że ma jej dość. W biurze zjawia się Jake, który chce przekazać Caroline projekty Erica do obejrzenia, ale Spencerówna przekłada to na później. Po wyjściu mężczyzny, Caroline nazywa swoją rywalkę "naciągaczką", która wykorzystuje Forrestera do poprawy swojego statusu społecznego. Jest pewna, że występ dziewczyny na wybiegu okaże się porażką, a Rick będzie żałował, że kiedykolwiek ją spotkał. "A ja będę zanosić się ze śmiechu", obiecuje Caroline, ale po chwili wpada na wieszak z ubraniami. Maya nie może ukryć rozbawienia. W biurze Steffy, ona i Liam całują się, kiedy Spencer dostaje telefon od doktora Meade. Mówi Liamowi, że Katie się poprawia, ale istnieje coś, co mogłoby poprawić kobiecie humor. thumb|300px|Katie przeprasza Brooke i BillaW swojej szpitalnej sali, Katie mówi Brooke i Billowi, że "obrączka" jest czymś, co powinniśmy nosić na zawsze. Mąż i siostra kobiety wymieniają spojrzenia, gdy Katie wyznaje, że chciała wrócić do rezydencji Brooke, aby ich przeprosić, lecz upadła. "Nie wiem, jak mogłam kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że wy razem...", zaczyna żona Billa, po czym ponownie przeprasza jego i Brooke. Katie obiecuje mężowi, że nie będzie już próbowała go zmieniać i nadal chce być z nim do końca życia, jeśli także i on nadal jej pragnie. thumb|300px|left|Steffy i Liam przywożą Willa do KatieDo szpitala tymczasem przybywają Steffy i Liam wraz z małym Willem. Szczęśliwa Katie bierze synka na ręcę, gdy Steffy wyjaśnia, że przyprowadzenie chłopca do jego mamy było pomysłem doktora Meade. Bill zerka na Brooke, a następnie siada na łóżku przy żonie i synku. Później, przed wyjściem Steffy i Liama, Brooke dziękuje im za przywiezienie Willa do szpitala. Logan podaje Billowi dziecko i namawia go, by powiedział Willowi, że jego rodzina pozostanie razem na zawsze. Kobieta z trudem obserwuje, jak Katie, Bill i Will dzielą wspólny, rodzinny moment. Fakty * W roli Willa Spencera debiutuje Zane Alexander Achor, prawdziwy syn Heather Tom (Katie). Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Dr Meade Kategoria:Jake Maclaine Kategoria:Will Spencer 1